Shinobi
by crackmind
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke end up form bonds sooner then the cannon causing the two of the to become stronger, this is what happen when their friends a little before team 7 and the tings that happen when they work together. pairing undecided though it will not be a Narusasu, Sasusaku, naruhina, narusaku, and sasuhina. Naruto will be smart but still an idiot, Sasuke well you'll see.


**Okay sup if you read my other story um sry haven't updated it explanation is with the new chapter of my first story. A few things about this story first big thing this is not a Sasuke and Naruto love fan fic at least in a romantic sexual way, the two of them will end up having more of brother, comrade, rivalry thing going on. Second the story will focus both on Naruto and Sasuke but a little bit more on Naruto. Third the pairings are undecided but Sasuke will not end up with Sakura, and Naruto won't end up with Hinata. Nothing against the pairing I actually called that those pairing would have back when the anime was just Naruto and in the chunin exam ark I like both the pairing. Now that won't say they won't date them at some point. Fourth their multi pairing but not in a harem way more a dating way to partially figure out who'll they'll end up with. And lastly Naruto and Sasuke will not be like OP for the entire story they'll be reasonably powerful. Oh and I don't own Naruto only this story **

**P.S. comment all you want I'm partly doing this to improve my writing skills, and I've also had this fan fic stuck in my head for a while**

**P.S.S. sorry for grammar heavily dyslectics **

Chapter 1

Hiruzen was known by many as the professor. Because within his life he has survived three of the great shinobi wars. He knew over hundred jitsu, knew both the first and second hokage. Turn a team of genin into some of the world strongest shinobi. Right know though he would rather face ever one of his previous challenges then deal with what is about to come through the door to his office. What was about to come through those doors was Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiruzen view Naruto as a grandson. He was afraid because Naruto the night before had learn that he was the container for the kitsune kyuubi. Which cause most of the village to hate him through his entire life. Hiruzen was hoping to put off telling Naruto about the kitsune at least till he was a chunin. Hiruzen though had a perfect speech for Naruto about his whole situation, unfortunately the speech got mix in with his paper work a few days ago and he had yet to find it. He was mentally preparing for every emotion, ever question that Naruto could possibly have or ask when he came through those doors.

Naruto busting into Hiruzen office with a huge grin. "Hay jiji teach me a new jitsu!" Hiruzen for the first time in ten years was completely blindsided. Leaving the only thing for him to say was "what?"

"New jutsu preferably from the forbidden scroll." Said Naruto putting his hands behind his head

"Aren't you going to ask about the kyuubi?" ask Hiruzen

"No I figure you had a good reason for not telling me and I dealt with all my grievousness last night thanks to Iruka." Hiruzen breathed a sigh of reilfe once he heard Naruto say that

"So why are you here?"

"Well I figure since I'm keeping the fuzz ball in check I should be rewarded with an awesome jitsu." Said Naruto not even faltering for a minute.

"Naruto I can't just teach you a jitsu that would be favoritism" said Hiruzen sad to disappoint him

"Oh come please" whined Naruto giving Hiruzen the puppy dog eyes.

Hiruzen was immune to the puppy dog eyes. He was immune though to Naruto disappointment "how about this Naruto there something that need done but it might turn out to be nothing so I'm reluctant to send my ambu but if you do it and succeed I'll teach you a jitsu from the scroll as payment."

"Yatta alright old man you got a deal what is that you need me to do." Said Naruto jumping up and down in joy

"Well do you of a girl name Ami from your class?" ask Hiruzen

"Yay she's one of Sasuke hard core fan girls why." Said Naruto trying to remember which one she was

"well according to her father who is a member of the civilian council, Ami did not come home last night after going out with her friends to celebrate their become shinobi ." Hiruzen was quite proud of himself because if this went over Naruto can gain a support from the council the civilian council which would make many things for Naruto and him easier.

"Alright jiji Ami is as good as found." Said Naruto as he jump through the window running down the street in search of his class mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

12 hours later

Naruto sat in Ichiraku after 12 hours of searching for Ami with a dark cloud looming over his head"Why the hell is it so hard to find one girl"

"Don't give up Naruto I'm sure you'll find her" said Ayame while serving him ramen in an attempts to cheer him up

"I've look through the entire village Ayame." Naruto said in anguish

"Naruto you couldn't have looked everywhere."

"There's an angry mob of females out there who are looking for me that will beg to differ."

"Well maybe you should review what you know about her."

Naruto sighed "she has purple hair, she was a bully, and she was obsessed with Sasuke."

"Well why you don't check the Uchiha compound."

Naruto grunts in frustration" I told you I checked the entire village Ayame she's not here."

"Naruto you do know that the Uchiha compound is outside of village."

Naruto stared at Ayame with wide eyes and he began to laugh. "Oh really I did know about that." In the next moment Naruto was gone leaving a trail of dust behind him.

After an hour of searching the woods around konoha Naruto had finally found the Uchiha clan compound. Why the hell did the Uchiha clan build there compound three miles outside of the village. It just seems like a really bad ideal I mean what if there was fire. Though come to think of it this place was built by Sasuke family and the only use Naruto could see was that it was a great place to brood. Wait that mean EMO is genetic poor Sasuke he never had a chance.

Naruto walk the main street of the compound and he was impress. This place was huge it was the size of a small village (not ninja village a normal one). Naruto wondered through the compound till he founded the largest house in the compound. Factoring in Sasuke arrogance this is probably his house. Naruto knock on the door. He waited but no one answered. He puts his ear to the door and hears muffles through the door. That bastard too lazy to answer the door I'll show him. Naruto takes out one of his kuni's and pick the lock. He walks through the house and follows the muffle to one of the upstairs room.

He barges into the room and found a sight. Sasuke was tied to a twin bed completely naked with a ball gag in his mouth. Standing over the door was a girl around his age with purple hair and dressed in a skimpy dominatrix outfit that showed her b cup breast and barely bottom that closely resembled a thong. Sasuke turns his head to him the girl to. Naruto found his voice "sorry to disturb you!" Naruto shouted quickly leaving the room and shutting the door. Wait that was Ami! Naruto bargesback into the room.

"Ami I found you!" he shouted. Ami turns around "why were you looking for me?" Ami asked confused.

"Your father sent me" he told her.

"My father sent you?" she ask bewildered.

"Well no he ask the Hokage and the Hokage sent Me." he answered her.

"Why did the Hokage sent you and not a shinobi?" she ask even more confuse

"I am a shinobi." He answered while pulling out the headband that was in his back pocket for proof.

"How the hell did that happen?" Ami ask who seem to be getting more and more confused as this conversation continues.

"Ah classified all I can say is we won't be ever seeing Mizuki again." He told her getting a flash back to a conversation with several very displease anbu after the forbidden scroll incident.

"Oh well congratulations I guess you can go just tell them I'm fine." She told him in an attempt to get him to leave.

"I don't think I can do that since underage sex is illegal." he told her

"Me and Sasuke are legal so it's fine." She told him

"You are!" he shouted in surprise

"Yay so are." She said pointing to him

"I am!" he shouted again

"Yep once you become a shinobi you become a consenting adult allowed to drink, have sex, and get married if you want." She explained to him.

"Huh well even so you obviously tied Sasuke up against his will." Said Naruto pointing to Sasuke who began to nod.

"No I ah this was his Sasuke ideal." Said Ami hoping Naruto would buy her lie. Sasuke began to grunt angrily and shake his head.

"It was" said Naruto completely buying her obvious lie

"Yes it was." said Ami mentally jumping for joy

"That awesome me and Shino won the bet." Naruto said while he jump for joy punching the air

"What bet?" Ami said in confusion. Sasuke stared at Naruto in confusion

"Oh me and most the other males in the class had a bet going on to why Sasuke never acknowledge any of his fan girls. It started with me, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino arguing on reason why and evolved to us putting money on our theories. Shikumaru betted that he was gay, Choji put his money down on food fetish, Kiba had sworn up and down that Sasuke was a necrophilia, finally me and Shino put our money down on BDSM. Eventually more of the male classmates herd about it and joined in on the betting pool." Naruto finish with a grin. Ami was speechless. Sasuke was already speechless because of the gaged.

"So I guess you should go and collect your money." Said Ami attempting again to get Naruto to leave so that she can finally proceed with the evening. Saskue had given up trying to talk through the ball gag and had moved on to praying to kami that someone would come and stop Ami from raping him.

"Ya I shou..Oh wait I can't even if Sasuke insisted."

"Which he did I was uncomfortable by the hole ideal but he was so insistent." Said Ami add a fake tear or two. While stared at Naruto wondering if his prays had been answered.

"This is not something you two should be doing while dating even if adults. Something like she be reserved for marriage or in a hotel room done by a professional." Said Naruto with his eye closed in a lecturing tone. Sasuke began cry with the realization that kami has answered his prays. Ami simply stared at Naruto with her jaw opened completely caught off guard by Naruto logic, then light bulb lit up.

"You have point but there no need to worry" Ami place one of her hands over Sasuke tied up hands "me and Sasuke are engage you're the first person we've told." Said Ami with a smile of complete confidence. He can't possibly believe that no one would

"Really congregation you two." Oh come on thought Sasuke.

"Thank you know if you could excuse us me Sasuke want to proceed with our evening." Said Ami picking up a whip from the ground. The moment Naruto saw the whip the gears in his head began to turn. A sudden realization hit Naruto.

"Wait a second! That's not a sexual torture whip that is a torture torture whip and I know the difference because I live within walking distance from torture R US which sells torture equipment, and naughty little secret sells BDMS stuff! If Sasuke was into BDSM he would know that which mean that your holding him against his will." All Ami and Sasuke could do was simply stare at Naruto, dumbfounded at his sudden display of intelligence. Ami quickly recovered from her dumbfoundedness and rush Naruto pulling out a Kuni from who knows where. Naruto so busy basking in his own glory that he didn't notice that Ami was rushing him, allowing Ami to stab him.

Ami step back with an evil grin. "you idiot you just let yourself get stab by kunai with paralytic poison which paralyzes the body neck down but still allows the recipient to feel pain. Though don't worry Naruto I'm not going to kill you I always thought you were cute so once I'm done with Sasuke and he loves me you'll be our pet sex slave." Ami smile a wicked grin, Naruto simply stared.

"So before I finally begin with Sasuke be a good boy and scream for your new mistress" she finish her sentence by stabbing Naruto in the chest. Naruto look down at the kunai blink and look back at Ami. Ami stare at him and stab him again, Naruto just continue to give her a blank stare. She stab proceed to stab him repeatedly in attempt to get him. After the 10th stab she drop the kunai.

"It doesn't make any sense why won't you scream." Ami said throwing her arms up in air and stare out the bedroom window.

"It's not that complicated since a young age I have been attack by angry mob as a result I've developed an untruly high pain tolerance." He said shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal.

"But if that was true then why aren't you covered in scares" shouted Ami as she turn away from Naruto to bang her head against the wall.

"Oh well that because of the healing factor that I was born with that not only heal all injury but also makes me immune to poison." Said Naruto standing up and walks towards Ami.

"Wait healing factor, immune to poison." As she finish speaking she turns around to see Naruto grinning face. In the next moment Naruto punch her straight in the face knocking her unconscious. Naruto watch as Ami hits the floor with a thud.

He turns towards the bed that held Sasuke and casuly walks towards it pulling out a kunai from his leg holster. He cut the rope and ball gag with ease. Sasuke stood up from the bed

"So how did Ami get the drop on you?" Ask Naruto looking away so not see Sasuke crouch.

"She was hiding in the closet when I got home I think she been hiding there since the graduation test when I got home she sprung out of the closet and nock me out." said Sasuke looking away in an attempt to hid his embarrassment from being capture so easily.

"Not since the graduation but close, wait if she had you tied up so long had she…" Naruto began but was cut off by Sasuke "no I had just gotten an hour ago home for the first time since the graduation exam."

"Wait could that mean Ami was hiding in your closet for over 24 hour." As Naruto finish he turns towards the closet with a look of horror, he began to smell for the first time several very unpleasant smells coming from the closet. Sasuke follows Naruto gaze quickly coming to the same realization.

"Oh that's just perfect fucking insane ass fan girls." Sasuke grumbled

"How can you tell her ass is insane?" said Naruto while looking at Ami ass which was very visible because of her outfit.

"I wasn't speaking oh never mind." Giving up any attempt to explain what he meant

"So on another note mind getting your clothes on Sasuke your pale ass is kind of blinding Me." said Naruto changing subject away from what he assume was Ami ass. Sasuke nodded and began to put his clothes on that were flung by Ami into a corner. Once Sasuke was dress he walked over to Naruto and he began to speak. "Look I know I've never been nice to you and yet you risk becoming a sex slave to save me so th….Ami!" Sasuke shouting the last part throw Naruto he then proceeded to weave sign and launch a fire ball at Ami who was getting to her feet. Ami jumps out the second story window to the street. Naruto quickly got to his feet look at the fire that had started to consume the house and then at the broken window that Ami jump out of. "Why the hell did you shoot a fireball at her!" shouted Naruto in frustration.

"She was getting up and she grab her Kunai!" shouted Sasuke back.

Naruto rolled his eyes and then jump out the unbroken window next to them. Sasuke look at the fire and then followed Naruto out the window. The two landed with a thud. They quickly notice Ami running for the exit. Sasuke began to weave signs for another fireball but Naruto stop him. Naruto put his finger in a cross called out the name of his newest jutsu "multi shadow clone jutsu!" in the next instance a cloud of smoke a cloud of smoke burst into existence then as quickly as it came it left revealing 30 clones. "Get her!" shouted Naruto at his clones while pointing to Ami. The clones quickly began chasing after catching her with ease do to the fact she was running in high heels. Naruto left Sasuke side to retrieve Ami who was being tied up by his clones.

Sasuke stood there amazed not because of the fire that was consuming his house but because of Naruto. He had always judge Naruto as idiotic, talentless, useless dead last. Who was only trying to become a ninja to because he thought they were cool or something equally stupid. But here he was running around performing a possible A to B rank ninjutsu like it was nothing. He began to wonder if he was wrong about Naruto what else was he wrong about.

"Hay Sasuke what should we do about your house" ask Naruto walking up to Sasuke with

Ami tossed over his shoulder

"Don't know I guess I'll have to wait around here for the ANBU to come and put it out." Said Sasuke turning to the fire that had know engulf his house

"Sounds like a plan mind if I wait her with you I don't want to drag a half-naked Ami back to the village might give some people the wrong ideal." Said Naruto tossing Ami to the ground on the opposite side of Sasuke and then plop down between them. Sasuke sat down looking into the fire of his burning house.

Watch the house burn seem to bring things in perspective for Sasuke. Maybe he been going about this whole revenge thing the wrong way. He had though that the only way to kill Itachi was to do it himself relying on his skills and hatred. But would that lead him to the same place Itachi is making him no better. Plus Itachi was a true genius he was nowhere near his brother level when he was how long would it take to become stronger then him. Maybe it might not be a good idea to not take down Itachi by himself maybe it a much better ideal with some help. He though looking over to Naruto

During all of Sasuke self-reflection was in deep thought as well. Though his thoughts were all center on where he could get some marsh mallows to make some s'mores using the burning building.

"So were you going to live now Sasuke?

"not sure all the other houses still have blood stains, can't move into any house with fan girls, and any council member would just use me as leverage."

"Well if you don't got a place you can crash with me" offer Naruto

"Shouldn't you ask your parent first before bring someone over?"

"Wouldn't know don't have any parent." Said Naruto in a casual tone and a shrug. That had caught Sasuke off guard he had always assume by the way Naruto acted that Naruto had these loving parents supporting. As Sasuke thought about it though the fact that Naruto was an orphaned since he had always seen him wondering around at strange hours by himself.

"Naruto it nice offer but I can't live at an orphanage I don't think the matron would let me."

"I don't live at an orphanage they kick me out when I was four I live by myself in a rundown apartment in the red light district ." with those last word Sasuke grew silent after that choosing to watch the fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 hours later

A burning bed with an ugly orange coat was thrown out a window in the red light district

In the end it took Two hours to get the fire put out do to the fact that all the water user's in the ANBU were off or away on missions. So the Hokage himself had to come down and put out the fire by that point the fire had destroyed the entire residential and market area of the compound only leaving several warehouse standing.

Sasuke never officially accept Naruto offer simply followed him home. An once there an argument quickly broke out about who would get the bed. This argument quickly exalted till Sasuke had set the bed on fire with a fire jutsu. Naruto try to put the fire out with his jumpsuit but it caught fire as well. In the end the only thing they could do was throw the bed out the window.

"Dame It Sasuke are you some kind of pyromaniac." Ask Naruto while wheezing with his hands on his knees.

"This wouldn't have happen if you had just given me the bed." Responded Sasuke while breathing heavily, completely ignoring the pyromaniac comment.

"Why the hell would I give you the bed it was mine." Naruto answered back standing up straight.

"Yes but I'm your guest so I get the bed." Sasuke retorted standing up as well

"But you're not my guest since you're going to live here." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke open his mouth to realize he had a point.

"Tsk whatever" said Sasuke still unwilling to admit he was wrong.

"Well it look like well both be sleeping in the living room." Said Naruto walking out of the room and into the living room slash kicking area. Naruto plop down onto the couch and Sasuke took the recliner next to the couch. Sasuke quickly began to doze off. "Hay Sasuke can I ask you something." Scratch that Sasuke was dozing off. "What" responded an exhausted Sasuke?

"Is this a little bit like how a family is." Ask Naruto, Sasuke grew quiet for a while before answer "yay a little bit."


End file.
